Messed Up : OngNiel
by ApeachOng
Summary: Bagaimana kalau iblis seperti Daniel membuat perjanjian dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang naif dan bodoh? OngNiel, Top Niel, Bottom Ong. slight pair : PanDeep
1. chapter 1

Title : Messed Up

Main Cast : Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo.

Other Cast : Lai Guanlin, Bae Jinyoung, Minhyun, Seonho, etc.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rate : M - 18

Summary :

Bagaimana kalau seorang Iblis membuat perjanjian dengan lelaki naif dan bodoh?

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah desa bernama Desa Beta sedang kacau karena munculnya iblis secara tiba-tiba dan mengambil jiwa gadis-gadis disana dengan cara mengajaknya melakukan sex.

Berita itu dengan cepat tersebar hingga desa lain, sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu rupa iblis itu. Karena orang yang melihatnya hanya orang yang melakukan sex dengannya dan sayangnya semuanya mati karena dia mengisap habis jiwa orang itu saat bercinta.

Tetapi desa lain tidak terlalu menggubrisnya bahkan membiarkan berita itu menguar mentah-mentah dan melupakannya begitu saja.

Bahkan semua gadis di desa itu sudah tidak bernyawa hanya dalam satu minggu. Tentu saja iblis itu akan ke desa lain untuk membuatnya kenyang akan jiwa manusia.

"Kau akan ke desa mana?" Tanya salah satu iblis yang baru saja duduk di atap.

"Aku?"

"Ck, katakan saja Dan. Aku tidak akan mengikutimu, aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan manusia"

Iblis yang sedang berdiri diujung atap rumah itu bernama Daniel, namanya hanya Daniel tidak ada marga apapun itu. Dia yang sudah menghabiskan gadis di Desa Beta.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Daniel sembari berpindah ke atas cerobong untuk menatap desa yang sudah sangat sepi ini.

"Yes, saat aku bercinta dengannya aku merasa berbeda. Saat aku menyerap sedikit jiwanya itu benar-benar terasa enak. Aku belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya"

"Omong kosong apa itu Guanlin" Cibir Daniel pada Guanlin yang merupakan teman terdekatnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Daniel, kau harus mencari satu untukmu sendiri"

"Jadi berapa umurnya?"

"Masih enam belas tahun" Jawab Guanlin.

"Gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu membosankan. Membuatku malas saja" Ujar Daniel dengan nada bosannya

"Aku tidak membicarakan tentang gadis"

"Lalu?" Daniel mengernyit bingung.

"Ini anak laki-laki, dia sangat hebat bahkan setelah cum berkali-kali dia tidak tumbang. Jiwanya sangat nikmat"

"Kau gila, jadi apa isi perjanjianmu dengannya?"

"Kebetulan dia langsung menyukaiku dan berharap kalau aku bisa melakukannya lagi dengannya. Jadi aku hanya meminta agar dia tidak memberitahu tentangku ke orang lain dan dia harus memberikan tubuh dan jiwanya padaku"

"Sinting" Ujar Daniel singkat.

"Kau harus mencobanya. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya" Ujar Guanlin pada Daniel yang sudah mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya.

"Aku masih normal bodoh"

Daniel langsung pergi dari desa yang sudah kosong ini dan pergi ke desa yang berada di sebelah timur. Dia dengar disana banyak gadis yang masih segar.

Karena ini sudah jam satu dini hari tidak banyak orang yang keluar, jadi dia santai saja saat berada dalam bentuk iblisnya sekarang.

Dia berjalan santai dari atap ke atap dan menajamkan pendengarannya ke rumah-rumah yang cenderung sepi ini.

'aahhh oh my god... Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang...ssshhh'

Bibir Daniel menyeringai, dalam sepersekian detik dia sudah berada di satu kamar seorang gadis yang sedang bermain dengan dildo.

"Sebegitu inginnya kau bercinta?" Ujar Daniel yang sedang bersandar pada dinding.

"S-siapa kau! Mau apa kau masuk kamarku?"

"Anggap saja aku hanya imajinasimu yang akan memuaskanmu"

"A-apa?"

"Bagaimana? Daripada kau hanya bermain dengan alat yang membosankan itu"

Daniel langsung mendorong gadis tanpa pakaian itu kebelakang, tangannya meraba selangkangan gadis itu dan melepaskan dildo itu dan membuangnya sembarang arah.

Saat satu tangannya bermain dengan payudara yang tidak terlalu besar itu, tangannya yang satu sibuk menurunkan celananya.

Setelah celananya melorot hingga setengah paha, Daniel langsung menarik gadis itu agar menungging untuk menghadap juniornya dan memintanya untuk melumatnya.

Tanpa basa-basi gadis itu melumat junior Daniel dan sesekali menatap Daniel dengan tatapan menggodanya. Sayangnya Daniel sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tubuh yang kelewat biasa ini bahkan dia tidak tegang sama sekali.

'crott'

Cairan Daniel memenuhi rongga mulut gadis itu. Daniel hanya menyeringai kecil, lalu dia kembali mendorong gadis itu dan melumat bibirnya yang masih kotor.

Perlahan dia menyerap jiwanya sembari jarinya bermain dalam lubang gadis itu.

'cklek'

"Noona, aku tadak bisa—"

Mata Daniel langsung melirik ke pintu yang terbuka lebar itu, lalu Daniel langsung menyerap habis jiwa gadis malang itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Daniel beranjak dari atas gadis itu untuk menghampiri lelaki yang sedari tadi mematung di ambang pintu.

Dengan santai dia membenarkan celananya dan membersihkan mulutnya yang ikut kotor.

"K-kau siapa?"

"Aku?"

"Kau apakan kakakku!" Lelaki itu langsung berlari dan menghampiri kakaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Kau iblis kan!" Ujar lelaki itu marah dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Daniel hanya diam dan menatapnya malas, bukankah lebih baik dia mencari jiwa lagi? Dia masih merasa lapar sekarang, jiwa mentah seperti tadi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya kenyang.

"Bisakah kau mengembalikan kakakku?" Lelaki itu langsung berlutut dan memohon pada Daniel.

"Kau tahu harga untuk satu nyawa bukan?" Tanya Daniel.

"Eung! Tapi bagaimana aku akan hidup tanpa kakakku?"

"Bukan urusanku, itu hidupmu"

"Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku masih siswa SMA, aku belum bisa mandiri"

"Apa kau baru saja meminta belas kasih dari iblis? Memalukan sekali" Ujar Daniel.

"Kumohon... Aku hanya mempunyai kakakku"

"Jika aku mengembalikan nyawa kakakmu, apa bayaran yang akan kau berikan?" Tanya Daniel.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, kumohon..."

Daniel langsung mendekati lelaki kurus itu dan menarik kerah piyamanya hingga dia terangkat. Dia menyuruh anak itu berdiri dan menatapnya.

Lalu dia menciumnya dan menyerap sedikit jiwanya. Tiba-tiba saja Daniel langsung merasa kenyang, perutnya menjadi lebih tenang. Bahkan dia hanya menyerapnya sedikit.

"Bahkan kalau aku meminta jiwamu?" Tanya Daniel dingin setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin kakakku kembali..." Ujarnya putus asa. Dia kembali terduduk dan menangis.

Bagi Daniel wajahnya sempurna, hanya saja badannya terlihat terlalu kecil bagi Daniel. Tapi dia penasaran dengan satu hal, bagaimana kalau dia bercinta dengan anak lelaki ini.

"Aku akan mengembalikan kakakmu, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang harus kau lakukan untukku" Ujar Daniel.

"Katakan saja, asalkan kakakku bisa kembali aku tidak masalah"

"Pertama, kau harus memberikan jiwamu. Kedua, kau harus memberikan tubuhmu, kau tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu. Ketiga, kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku." Daniel menyeringai kecil saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah lelaki didepannya itu.

"Aku setuju!"

Daniel sedikit terkejut, tetapi dia tetap saja hanya mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Perlihatkan dadamu"

Tanpa banyak bicara lelaki ini membuka piyama warna pinknya dan memperlihatkan dada yang datar dan bersih. Jujur saja, Daniel merasa tertarik. Lalu, Daniel mendorong lelaki ini dan mencium dadanya kasar.

"AAAGGHH" lelaki itu berteriak saat merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan di dada kirinya.

"Kau milikku mulai sekarang. Untuk nyawa kakakmu aku akan memastikan kalau nanti dia akan terbangun pukul tujuh"

"Hey apa ini?" Protes lelaki itu.

"Hanya tanda kalau kau sudah membuat perjanjian denganku, siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan berani mendekatimu. Jadi baik-baiklah untuk menyembunyikan tanda itu"

"Kenapa pentagram?" Tanya lelaki itu polos.

"Itu lambang iblis bodoh!" Balas Daniel kesal.

"Apa gunanya?"

"Setiap kali kau melanggar perjanjian, lambang itu yang akan menyiksamu"Jawab Daniel.

"—Aku akan pergi hingga besok, pastikan tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku ada di desa ini!"

"Okay! Terima kasih!"

"Apa kau baru saja

berterima kasih pada iblis? Kau bodoh ya?" Tanya Daniel sakars.

"Kau baik, buktinya kau akan mengembalikan nyawa kakakku"

"Gila"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini cuma selingan aja biar gak bosen sama rate yang biasa" aja. Jadi story ini rate-nya naik. hehe. Ini karena Lin rindu nulis yang beginian. (laknat emang) tapi gapapa lah.

btw, ini story bener" gak kayak biasa yang Lin buat. ini Fantasy man! juga ini chapter dikit. Jadi, bakal cepet selesai. ehehe.

Lin ter inspirasi dari anime black butler. Tapi cerita jauh beda sama anime. Lin cuma terinspirasi sama konsepnya doang.

Jadi, menurut kalian Story ini gimana guys? Lin menunggu review kalian


	2. Lucifer

Daniel melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu tempat dengan api yang berkobar dibawahnya. Lalu dia membuka gerbangnya begitu saja.

Telinganya langsung berdenging karena suara jeritan yang terlalu memekakan telinganya.

"Ada apa Daniel? Kau merindukanku?" Tanya iblis Lucifer.

"Ck, bisa kah kau bertransformasi?" Balas Daniel diluar konten yang ditanyakan tadi.

Lucifer itu mengikuti keinginan Daniel untuk bertransformasi menjadi wujud manusianya.

"Hyung, bisa aku minta tolong?" Tanya Daniel yang sedang berlutut pada iblis terkuat itu.

"Apa kau tidak sengaja menghilangkan jiwa?"

"Eeiy Minhyun hyung, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya" Iblis itu dikenal dengan nama Minhyun saat berada dalam wujud manusia.

"Okay okay, lalu apa sekarang?"

"Bisakah aku meminta salah satu jiwa disana? Hanya satu" Pinta Daniel.

"Apa? Jiwa? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga ingin mengembalikannya?"

"Aku membuat perjanjian dengan salah satu manusia. Dia meminta kakaknya yang sudah kuambil jiwanya kembali, sampai dia berlutut padaku. Saat aku menyerap sedikit jiwanya, aku merasa berbeda dengan rasanya. Jadi aku bersedia memberikan kakaknya kembali dan dia bersedia memberikan tubuhnya dan jiwanya padaku" Jelas Daniel.

"Kau tahu jiwa itu tidak gratis kan?" Ujar Minhyun yang terkejut karena penjelasan Daniel.

"Aku tahu itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

...

Pagi ini Daniel berada di atas atap rumah yang semalam dia kacaukan. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apa perkataan kakaknya benar atau tidak.

"Aku harus mengatur ingatannya"

Lalu Daniel masuk ke kamar yang masih berantakan ini, tetapi gadis itu sudah memakai pakaiannya dan disampingnya ada lelaki yang sudah membuat perjanjian dengannya semalam.

Tetapi Daniel tidak tahu namanya bahkan latar belakangnya, sama sekali. Itu karena Daniel tidak peduli dengan nama maupun latar belakang anak itu.

Tanpa banyak membuat suara Daniel membuka mata gadis itu dan menatap matanya tajam untuk membuat ingatan gadis itu kembali, tapi dia akan menghapus beberapa ingatan tentang Daniel.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya lelaki yang baru saja bangun.

Tetapi Daniel tidak menggubrisnya dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sekarang. Sedangkan lelaki itu menatap Daniel dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku sudah mengembalikan ingatannya, tetapi aku merekayasa beberapa kejadian agar dia tidak curiga" Ujar Daniel.

"Dia tidak akan melupakanku kan?"

"Tidak, sepuluh menit lagi dia akan sadar. Lebih baik kau tidak berada dikamar ini"

"Kenapa?" Tanya anak itu dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu.

"Turuti saja" Daniel langsung menarik anak laki-laki itu keluar kamar dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sementara anak itu bersih-bersih, Daniel sibuk di dapur. Dengan dibantu sedikit kekuatannya dia memasak dan menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan.

"Wow hyung! kau menyiapkan semuanya?" Tanya anak tadi yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya.

"Eum. Duduklah" Ujar Daniel.

Dia langsung menata porsi anak itu dan meletakkannya didepannya. Lalu dia duduk di seberangnya dan hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"H-hyung tidak makan?"

"Apa menurutmu iblis bisa memakan makanan manusia?" Tanya Daniel balik.

"A-aniya..."

"Namaku Daniel, Panggil aku tanpa embel-embel hyung" Ujar Daniel.

"Tetapi kau sepertinya lebih tua daripada aku. Kurasa itu akan tidak sopan"

"Hey kenapa tidak membangunkan noona?"

"Noona!" Pekiknya girang, dia langsung berdiri dan memeluk kakaknya erat.

"Hey hey hey, kenapa ini? Jangan buat kekasihmu cemburu"

"Kekasih?" Tanya anak lelaki itu bingung.

Kakaknya langsung menunjuk Daniel yang hanya diam. Inikan memang rencana Daniel agar mudah bertemu dengan anak itu.

"Kenapa kau sampai pagi sekali Daniel?" Tanya kakak anak itu.

"Aku semalam diberitahunya kalau noona sakit, jadi aku datang untuk membantunya membuat sarapan. Apa sekarang noona sudah merasa baikan?"

"Sudah, terima kasih Daniel. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan. Kau akan mengantar adikku ke sekolah kan?"

"Ya, seperti biasanya" Jawab Daniel santai.

...

Daniel berjalan menyusuri trotoar ini dengan anak tadi disampingnya. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan memilih untuk membuat rencana selanjutnya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah merasa kenyang' Batin Daniel.

"Daniel... Berapa umurmu?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa. Lebih dari lima ratus tahun mungkin" Jawab Daniel, dia benar-benar sudah lupa dengan umurnya.

"Waaah,daebak. Selama ini kau tinggal dimana?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku mengajakmu kerumahku?" Tanya Daniel dingin.

"Tidak tidak... Ini terlalu cepat. Apa benar tidak apa aku memanggilmu hanya dengan namamu saja?"

"Perjanjian nomor tiga. Kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku. Kalau aku memintamu untuk memanggilku seperti itu maka lakukan"

Mata Daniel seketika berubah menjadi merah, "Yes your highness" Ujar anak itu. Lalu mata Daniel kembali seperti semula dengan seringaian yang tercetak diwajahnya.

"Cepat masuk aku akan mengawasimu dari luar" Ujar Daniel sembari mendorong anak itu pelan.

"Daniel, apa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namamu" Daniel langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan anak itu yang cukup sakit hati dengan perkataan Daniel.

Sayangnya Daniel sama sekali tidak peduli, dia lebih peduli untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

"Hey Daniel!" Guanlin yang sedang berada di halte memanggil Daniel dan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kudengar kau membuat perjanjian dengan manusia" Ujarnya.

"Yap! Seperti yang kau bilang jiwanya terasa sangat nikmat. Benar-benar membuatku seperti melayang"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki" Jawab Daniel singkat.

"Jadi kau belok sekarang?"

"Mungkin, aku benar-benar sudah bosan dengan gadis-gadis itu. Sedangkan anak laki-laki ini benar-benar memberikanku kesan yang berbeda" Ujar Daniel sembari loncat ke atas gedung yang berada di belakang sekolah anak tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak menyesalkan?"

"Untuk sekarang sama sekali tidak"

Mereka berdua duduk dipinggir atap dan mengamati gedung sekolah yang cukup besar ini.

"Hey, kau bilang kau tidak akan mengikutiku!" Ujar Daniel yang baru sadar.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu! Aku lebih dulu disini"

"Dan kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku mengawasi barang berhargaku. Dia sedang bersekolah disana" Jawab Guanlin.

"Sialan! Takdir macam apa ini" Umpat Daniel.

"Milikmu juga disana?"

"Yeah... Kalau tidak disana kenapa aku harus disini"

Mereka berdua asyik mengobrol dan mengawasi 'barang berharga' mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba mata Daniel melebar saat melihat anak laki-lakinya sedang diseret menuju taman belakang orang segerombol orang.

Tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung meninggalkan Guanlin untuk menghampirinya. Tapi Guanlin menyusulnya dan berada dibelakangnya.

"Sialan!" Umpat Guanlin.

Daniel melihat ada dua anak yang sedang diseret. Dia hanya tahu anak laki-laki miliknya, satunya dia tidak tahu.

"Lepaskan mereka" Ujar Daniel dingin.

Dia sangat marah, sangat. Apa mereka tidak mempunyai sifat manusiawi? Padahal mereka manusia, tidak seperti Daniel, iblis.

"Guanlin... Tolong aku..." Ujar satu anak laki-laki yang sedang terbatuk-batuk.

Sedangkan anak laki-laki milik Daniel hanya diam dan menunduk, padahal wajahnya sudah penuh darah karena kelopak matanya sobek.

"Kalian mengenalnya? Lebih baik kalian membayar apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada kami" Ujar anak laki-laki yang sepertinya ketuanya.

Amarah Daniel memuncak, tangannya sudah mengepal dengan kuat. Dia bisa saja menghancurkan wajah mereka dengan sekali pukul.

"Ini peringatan. Lepaskan mereka sekarang juga!" Ujar Guanlin.

"Daniel tenanglah, jangan sampai identitasmu terbuka" Bisik Guanlin pada Daniel yang sudah maju selangkah.

"Kami tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Seongwoo dan Jinyoung sudah mengerjai kami, tapi kami lah masuk ke konseling. Aku harus membalasnya dengan sepadan bukan?"

"Sialan!" Daniel langsung mencengkram kerah anak yang sok jagoan itu dan melemparnya ke dinding belakang kantin.

Lalu dia melewati anak-anak berandal itu dan berdiri didepan anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan. Dia langsung melepas ikatan tali dipohon untuk melepaskan keduanya.

"Jadi namamu Seongwoo atau Jinyoung?" Tanya Daniel.

"Seongwoo..." Dia langsung terjatuh dan matanya hendak menutup. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bertenaga dan rasanya sudah tidak mempunyai tulang lagi.

"Okay Seongwoo, ulangi perkataanku. _Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel_ "

" _Ho-heo Taralna, Rondero T-tarel_ "

"Aaaagghhhh!!"

Daniel langsung menangkup pipi anak laki-lakinya yang katanya bernama Seongwoo dan memperhatikan darah yang masih mengalir dipipinya. Lalu dia menjilat darahnya dengan lidahnya yang juga ada lambang pentagram seperti di dada Seongwoo.

Itu sukses membuat Daniel merasa tubuhnya seperti dilahirkan lagi. "Yeoksi..." Gumam Daniel. Dia langsung memperhatikan luka Seongwoo yang sedang beregenerasi.

"D-daniel..." Panggilnya lirih.

"Tahan sebentar lagi" Daniel mengusap punggung tangan Seongwoo dan matanya fokus pada manik hitam Seongwoo yang terlihat sayu.

Karena amarahnya mata Daniel berubah menjadi merah dan tangan Daniel otomatis mengepal dengan kuat, dia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah sekolah ini dan ditelapak tangannya sudah ada api.

"Jangan hancurkan sekolah ini!" Ujar Guanlin yang sedang memeluk anak satunya, kalau tidak salah namanya Jinyoung.

"Ck! Apa anak itu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Daniel. Dia langsung menyadari apa yang hampir dia lakukan.

"He's okay, dia memang pendiam dan clingy seperti ini"

Daniel kembali fokus pada Seongwoo yang sepertinya sedikit kelelahan karena regenerasinya. Lalu dia menariknya kepelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Daniel ayo pergi, kita diawasi oleh anak buah Lucifer" Bisik Guanlin.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Okay, ini Huba up karena Nuna yang minta. hehe. btw makasih yang udah kasih review. mungkin chapter ini keliatan biasa aja.

JihoKj : udah dilanjut nih ya

llwrance : lucas kecil? Huba selalu semangat kok, makasih uda semangatin, btw ini aku udah up ya

alviarchiezz : deg-deg an cie, ini udah semangat vuat up nih. makasih

Re-Panda68 : in atau out? udah lanjut nih.

Jadi nickname ku Huba ya, thank you. ini ganti karena Nunanya Huba. Jangan manggil aku Thor ya, karena aku buka super hero yang bawa palu itu.

Btw, makasih yang udah semangatin aku makasih yang uda review. segini aja chapter ini. maaf kalo gak seru.

see ya!


	3. Home

Malam ini Daniel dan Guanlin sedang berada di salah satu rumah kosong yang sudah usang. Mereka hanya akan berunding.

Karena mereka merasa tidak tenang karena diawasi oleh anak buah Lucifer, jangan lupakan bahwa Lucifer itu kakak Daniel yang memiliki nama lain Minhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli salah satu rumah didesa ini?" Tanya Guanlin.

"Untuk apa? Aku malas membersihkannya, lagipula kita tidak butuh tidur" Jawab Daniel.

"Untuk bersantai, setiap hari kita hanya berkeliaran tanpa tujuan yang jelas"

"Jika kau menginginkannya, aku akan membantumu" Ujar Daniel.

"Yess good!"

"Ayo mulai"

Mereka berdua langsung pergi ke pusat dan menuju salah satu bank. Mereka sedikit bertransformasi, mereka hanya merubah setengah wajahnya agar tidak akan ada yang mengetahui wajah mereka.

Dengan kekuatannya mereka berteleportasi dan masuk ke dalam gudang penyimpanan. Mereka mengeluarkan dua tas dan mengisinya dengan uang lembaran hingga penuh.

"Okay, enough" Ujar Daniel.

Mereka tidak berteleportasi ke luar bank, tetapi langsung ke pinggir desa. Lalu mereka menyembunyikan uang yang mereka ambil di rumah usang yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk berdiskusi.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan rumah yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya Daniel.

"Ya, di distrik dua belas. Disana ada rumah yang cukup besar dan memang akan dijual. Dengan tanahnya sekaligus"

"Okay, kita pergi besok pagi" Ujar Daniel.

•••

"Berapa harga rumah ini?"

"Maaf tapi kami hanya akan melayani pembeli yang serius bukan anak-anak seperti kalian" Ujar penjaga rumah itu sakars.

Guanlin langsung menatap penjaga itu sengit, tetapi Daniel menahannya agar tidak membunuh penjaga itu.Bagaimanapun juga Daniel tahu sifat Guanlin.

"Kami serius untuk membeli rumah ini. Aku ingin bertemu pemilik rumah" Ujar Daniel sembari menatap matanya serius. Dia hanya mencuci otaknya, sedikit.

"Baik Tuan..."

Mereka berdua masuk ke gerbang dan menyeringai puas dengan rumah ini. Ditangan mereka ada dua koper berisi uang yang akan mereka gunakan untuk membeli rumah sekaligus tanah ini.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan memanggilnya untuk anda"

Daniel mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk bersantai disofa yang terlihat mahal ini. Well, mereka tidak peduli karena akhirnya dia akan mengganti semua interior yang terlihat feminin ini.

"Apa anda ingin membeli rumah ini?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari balik dinding.

Daniel dan Guanlin langsung berdiri dan membungkuk singkat, lalu mereka duduk lagi.

"Jadi berapa harga rumah ini?"

"Hanya sebelas juta won, sedangkan tanahnya dua puluh juta won, tetapi jika anda akan membeli dengan tanahnya sekalian hanya tiga puluh juta won"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Guanlin.

"Kalau kita membeli keduanya, sisanya hanya lima juta"

"Kita beli keduanya saja" Ujar Guanlin.

"Kami akan membeli rumah ini sekaligus tanah" Ujar Daniel mantap

"Baiklah, anda harus menandatangani ini dan tolong isikan atas nama siapa tanah dan bangunan ini"

Daniel yang mengurusnya sedangkan Guanlin hanya menonton Daniel yang sedang mengisikan nama Ong Seongwoo di form itu. Kenapa tidak nama Jinyoung? Karena itu sudah dirundingkan mereka berdua tadi.

Jinyoung sudah memiliki rumah sendiri yang merupakan hadiah dari kakaknya, sedangkan Seongwoo dia tidak memiliki apapun selain rumah kecil yang dipakainya sekarang.

Mereka selesai mengurus semuanya dan sekarang mereka sedang bersantai di rumah baru mereka.

"Di rumah ini ada beberapa kamera pengintai, ayo bekerja" Ujar Daniel.

Dalam sekejap semua listrik padam, Daniel langsung menggunakan sayapnya dan melepas kamera pengintai dirumah ini dan menghancurkannya dengan satu tangannya.

Lalu dia pergi ke ruang pengawas dan mengancurkan semua alat elektronik disana. Bahkan mengancurkan chip yang menyimpan semua rekaman kamera pengintai.

Setelah selesai dengan kamera pengintai dia kembali menghidupkan listrik dan semua interior sudah terganti. Semua ruangan disini di dominasi dengan warna hitam, bahkan catnya sudah berganti menjadi hitam.

"Ayo tentukan kamar" Ujar Guanlin yang sudah bersantai disofa sedari tadi.

"Ada berapa kamar?"

"Dibawah ada dua, di lantai dua ada empat"

Daniel langsung ke atas dan mengecek semua kamar satu persatu, lalu dia memutuskan untuk memilih kamar paling pojok karena selain kamarnya dingin, juga karena paling gelap diantara yang lain.

"Anak buah Lucifer berada di rumah seberang" Ujar Daniel.

"Sebenarnya kenapa mereka memata-matai kita?" Tanya Guanlin frustasi.

"Itu karena aku belum membawa Seongwoo ke hadapan Minhyun. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi agar kita tidak diawasi terus seperti ini"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin! Sialan!"

"Kau berani mengataiku?" Tanya Daniel dingin.

"Tidak, aku mengatai anak buah itu, sudah sana pergi. Aku juga ingin pergi"

•••

Daniel sudah berada didepan rumah mininalis dan masih menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu.

Tetapi entah kenapa tidak ada yang membukanya, padahal sudah dua menit Daniel berdiri.

Dengan lancangnya Daniel masuk ke rumah ini, dan ternyata rumah ini kosong. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dirumah.

Semua barangnya hilang, atau bisa dibilang rumah ini sudah kosong, tidak berpenghuni. Karena jengkel Daniel menggebrak meja makan hingga patah menjadi dua.

"Sialan! Harusnya aku membunuhnya saja kemarin" Monolog Daniel.

'brakk'

Daniel langsung bersembunyi dibalik dinding dan menajamkan pendengarannya. "Sial!" Daniel hendak menyelinap keluar, tetapi didepannya sudah ada Seonho yang merupakan anak buah Minhyun yang selama ini mengikutinya.

"Jangan coba-coba lari, atau kau akan mati ditangan Lucifer langsung"

Akhirnya Daniel pasrah dan membiarkan mereka membawanya ke tempat Lucifer.

Dia ditendang begitu saja di hadapan Lucifer, lalu dia berlutut dan menunduk dalam. Dia tahu betul dimana letak salahnya.

Tetapi matanya membulat saat melihat Seongwoo dan kakaknya dengan tangan digantung dengan rantai. Sekali rantainya dilepas, mereka akan jatuh ke kubangan lava dibawahnya.

"Nah Daniel, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada yang akan kulakukan untuk sekarang" Jawab Daniel tidak peduli.

"Daniel..." Panggil Seongwoo lirih. Tetapi Daniel hanya meliriknya sebentar dan mengabaikannya.

"Kau akan membiarkannya mati begitu saja?" Tanya Lucifer dengar suara yang memenuhi tempat ini.

"Bisakah kau bertransformasi?" Ujar Daniel.

Tanpa membalasnya, Lucifer bertransformasi menjadi wujud manusianya, Minhyun.

"Hyung, boleh aku berbicara sebentar dengannya. Aku akan memutuskan dia lebih baik mati atau akan kuperjuangkan"

"Dua menit"

Daniel langsung terbang didepan Seongwoo yang terlihat sangat lemas. "Aku kerumahmu tadi, tetapi kosong. Kemana kau pergi?"

"Aku pindah rumah, Kakakku yang mengajakku"

"Alasannya?"

"Dia merasa aneh saat melihatmu. Dia bilang tidak tenang saat membarkanku bersamamu. Jadi dia mengajakku pindah"

"Apa kau menyesal telah membuat perjanjian denganku? Apa kau takut padaku?" Tanya Daniel.

Seongwoo tidak menjawabnya dan lebih memilih menutup mulutnya, lalu Daniel meninggalkan Seongwoo dan kembali menghadap Minhyun.

"Jika kau mau mengambil nyawa mereka berdua aku tidak peduli lagi. Bahkan jika kau mengubahnya menjadi iblis, aku sudah tidak menginginkannya"

"AAAAGGHHH" Seongwoo berteriak dengan kencangnya saat dadanya terasa terbakar, itu karena efek dari pentagram hasil perjanjiannya dengan Daniel.

"Daniel hentikan" Ujar Minhyun.

Tetapi Daniel tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap bertransformasi menjadi wujud aslinya. Dia terlalu marah sekarang, hingga tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya.

"Daniel kumohon dengarkan aku... Sebentar saja..." Rintih Seongwoo.

"Tidak ada yang perlu didengarkan lagi bukan?" Ujar Asmodeus dengan suara yang menggelegar. Daniel dan Minhyun sudah berwujud iblisnya sekarang.

"MASIH BANYAK YANG PERLU KAU DENGARKAN!" Teriak Seongwoo yang sudah putus asa. Lalu Asmodeus diam dan mengurangi efek dari pentagram pada tubuh Seongwoo.

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT DENGANMU, SAMA SEKALI TIDAK! AKU JUGA TIDAK MENYESAL MEMBUAT PERJANJIAN DENGANMU! AKU DIAM KARENA AKU TAKUT KAU AKAN MENGANGGAPKU ANEH! TAPI AKAN KUKATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA! AKU MENYUKAIMU DANIEL!"

Asmodeus maupun Lucifer langsung terdiam, apa itu baru saja yang dinamakan pernyataan cinta?Lalu Asmodeus kembali bertransformasi menjadi manusia.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya diujung jurang lava, lalu menatap Seongwoo yang terengah-engah. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Lepaskan rantainya" Ujar Daniel dingin.

'byurr'

•••••

TBC

•••••

Segini aja ya buat Chapter kali ini. semoga suka. hehe.

onlyhunkai : makasih udah suka sama ff abal ini

llwrance : karena biar dia bisa leluasa main di bumi dan ambil jiwa orang". Bentuk iblisnya Daniel, Asmodeus. Cari aja di internet pengertiannya.

Dianzu : makasih, tapi ini masih banyak kekurangan kok. Takutnya nanti mengecewakan

Re-Panda68 : tau ternyata, itu karena bentuk muka aku mirip sama Huba, jadi pake nickname itu

Seolhana97 : ini udah dilanjut ya, kukira gak ada yanh suka sama pandeep

Fitri : ini dilanjutkan, gak lah kalo nerenti ditengah jalan. Ini gak lama kan update nya?? Hehe

menurut kalian chapter ini gimana? biasa aja ya? maaf kalo gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian. btw, ini gak kelamaan kan update nya??

makasih banyak yang uda rnr, pokoknya lope lope banyak banget dari Huba. makasih udah bikin Huba bahagia karena rnr work ini.

then... see ya di next chapter!


	4. Yes Your Highness

WARNING!! RATE M!! WARNING!! RATE M!! paham?

••••

"Lepaskan rantainya"

Seongwoo dan kakaknnya langsung terjatuh. Tetapi Daniel langsung mengeluarkan sayapnya dan menangkap Seongwoo yang sebentar lagi masuk kedalam lava panas ini.

'byurr'

"Noona..." Panggil Seongwoo pelan.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Daniel membawa Seongwoo ke atas, lalu mendudukkannya di atas batu yang menjadi pijakannya sekarang.

Setelah duduk, Seongwoo langsung memegangi dadanya yang baru saja merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Manusia dan iblis tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu, jika kau bersama dengan Daniel kau akan mati perlahan" Ujar Minhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan nyawaku!"

"Daniel bawa aku bersamamu..." Rengek Seongwoo. Tetapi Daniel malah memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak menatap Seongwoo sama sekali.

"Seongwoo apa kau benar-benar menyukai Daniel?" Tanya Minhyun.

"Eung! Daniel, sebenarnya aku tidak mau pindah tetapi kakakku memaksaku dan mengancamku. Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku tidak tahu cara menghubungimu"

"Lupakan saja, aku sudah tidak peduli"

"Daniel, akan kubiarkan kau membawanya. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk sekarang" Ujar Minhyun.

Tanpa banyak kata Daniel mengangkat Seongwoo dan keluar dari tempat laknat itu. Lalu dia terjun tanpa mengeluarkan sayapnya. "Daniel... Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang bersalah disini. Jika adapun itu pasti aku. Maaf telah membawamu kedalam mimpi buruk"

"Tetapi kau juga yang mengeluarkanku dari mimpi buruk itu, terima kasih"

"Jangan berterima kasih, iblis tidak pantas diberi ucapan terima kasih"

'flap'

Sayap iblis Daniel mengepak dan memperlihatkan gerakan tegasnya dan membuat keduanya terbang diatas awan.

Dia mengepakkan sayapnya santai, tetapi raut wajahnya tetap serius seperti biasa. Sedangkan Seongwoo, dia sibuk menatap paras tampan Daniel dari bawah.

Lalu mereka turun dihalaman rumah baru Daniel dan Guanlin. Untungnya ini sudah malam jadi tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau Daniel menggunakan sayapnya tadi.

"Guanlin!" Panggil Daniel.

"Kau sudah pulang? O! Kenapa kau membawa Seongwoo kemari?"

"Kau juga membawa Jinyoung bukan?" Tanya Daniel ganti.

"Iya, dia di kamar. Kenapa kau baru pulang?"

Daniel langsung mengajak Seongwoo naik keatas untuk menghampiri Guanlin. "Aku akan menceritakanya nanti" Ujar Daniel.

Lalu melewati Guanlin begitu saja dan masuk ke kamar yang berada di depan kamar Daniel.

"Ini kamarmu, mandi dan turun untuk makan malam"

"Apa aku tinggal disini?"Tanya Seongwoo tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku keluar dulu. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Guanlin"

"Daniel... Terima kasih!"

"Jangan pernah berterima kasih padaku. Mengerti!"

"Yes your highness"

Daniel hanya mengangguk singkat dan lebih memilih keluar untuk menemui Guanlin yang sudah berada di dapur.

"Jinyoung tidak mati kan?" Tanya Daniel yang baru saja tiba.

"Mana mungkin aku membunuhnya sekarang! Jadi kau tadi kemana saja?"

"Aku menghadap Lucifer, ternyata Seongwoo dan kakaknya sudah siap mati disana"

"Digantung seperti biasa?" Tanya Guanlin yang sedang menyiapkan panci.

"Ya, itu karena aku melanggar perjanjianku dengan Lucifer"

"Perjanjian apa?" Tanya Guanlin yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini.

"Awalnya aku membuat perjanjian dengan Seongwoo, dia meminta agar kakaknya hidup kembali setelah kuambil jiwanya"

"Lalu kau menyanggupinya?"

"Ya, lalu aku membuat perjanjian dengan Lucifer. Dia akan memberinya nyawa, tetapi aku harus membawa Seongwoo kehadapannya"

"Seolma..."

"Seperti biasa, dia ingin membuat Seongwoo menjadi iblis. Tapi aku tidak menurutinya. Akhirnya tadi dia dibawa ke hadapannya dan aku juga dipaksa menghadapnya"

"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa kau membawa Seongwoo? Itu hal mustahil"

"Karena Seongwoo menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Jadi dia memberikan Seongwoo padaku"

"Apa dia memberimu syarat?"

"Tidak sama sekali"

"Mustahil..."

"Tapi memang begitu, dia memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Mungkin karena dia kasihan padaku"

"Itu lebih mustahil, Lucifer tidak mempunyai belas kasih"

"Yep, itu hal mustahil memang. Jadi aku akan menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya" Ujar Daniel.

"Bagaimana kalau Lucifer bekerja sama dengan Shinigami?"

*Shinigami itu makhluk yang mengumpulkan life record milik seseorang yang sudah mati.

*life record itu rekaman kehidupan seseorang yang akan diambil.

"Masa bodoh dengan itu. Setidaknya dia sudah selamat sekarang"

Akhirnya mereka menyudahi percakapan mereka dan memasak secepat mungkin agar makan malam tidak begitu terlambat.

•••

Daniel dan Guanlin hanya diam saat melihat kedua anak SMA didepannya itu makan. Sedangkan mereka benar-benar masih kenyang karena menyesap sedikit jiwa mereka.

"Apa kalian benar-benar tidak bisa memakan makanan manusia?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Ya" Jawab Daniel singkat.

"Apa kalian tidak lapar?" Tanya Seongwoo ganti.

"Menyerap sedikit jiwa kalian bisa membuatku kenyang selama satu tahun" Ujar Guanlin.

"Apa jiwa kami benar-benar enak?" Tanya Jinyoung.

Daniel dan Guanlin mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Apa yang membedakan rasa jiwa seorang manusia?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Seseorang dengan masa lalu yang kelam dan hatinya dipenuhi kebencian, maka jiwanya akan semakin nikmat, sedangkan seseorang yang menganggap hidup itu indah jiwanya akan terasa hambar" Jawab Guanlin.

"Kenapa Seongwoo jiwanya nikmat? Dia anak yang ceria dan penuh kebahagiaan, beda denganku" Ujar Jinyoung.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu dia, hatinya penuh dendam dan semua ekspresi bahagianya hanya topeng untuk menutupi masa lalunya yang sangat kelam. Dia itu licik" Ujar Daniel sembari menatap tajam Seongwoo yang hanya tersenyum.

"A-apa? Seongwoo apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menceritakannya—"

"—Ayah ibuku bercerai, aku dan kakakku ikut bersama ibu. Tetapi beberapa hari setelah sidang perceraian, ayah datang ke rumah dan membunuh ibuku didepan mataku sendiri. Mulai saat itu aku memiliki dendam pada ayahku, aku hanya ingin membunuhnya ganti. Kau?"

"Aku tidak memiliki dendam bagi orang lain, tetapi kenangan pahit terus terputar jelas di benakku"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Seongwoo pada Jinyoung.

"Ayah dan ibuku juga meninggal, dia dibunuh oleh kakakku, alasannya karena ingin memilikiku sendirian. Dia memang memiliki obsesi tersendiri denganku. Jadi dia selalu memanjakanku tetapi entah kenapa aku malah membencinya"

"Kalau aku mempunyai kesempatan, aku ingin membunuh ayahku suatu saat nanti. Mungkin aku akan menjadikan organ dalamnya sebagai percobaan saat pelajaran biologi" Ujar Seongwoo sembari menusuk-nusuk daging dipiringnya.

"Ck, sangat biasa! Bagaimana kalau kita memakan daging mereka saja? Atau kita memberikan mayat mereka pada Toben?" Tanya Jinyoung yang sudah memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

"Toben mana mau makan daging busuk seperti itu!" Balas Seongwoo kesal.

Daniel dan Guanlin menyeringai puas, mereka benar-benae tidak salah pilih anak. Sangat menyenangkan pikir mereka.

"Daniel! Apa kau benar-benar tidak lapar?" Tanya Seongwoo bersemangat. Mood psikopatnya sudah berubah setelah melihat seringaian Daniel baru saja.

Tetapi Daniel hanya memicingkan sebelah matanya, dia menatap mata Seongwoo dan berusaha mencerna yang Seongwoo maksud.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku baru saja makan minggu lalu" balas Daniel.

"Guanlin-ie... Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak lapar?"Goda Jinyoung.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua iblis itu paham maksud kedua anak naif didepannya. Kalau sudah begitu mereka tidak akan menolaknya bukan?

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing setelah memberikan kesempatan kedua anak itu untuk minum.

"Daniel, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu apa boleh?"

"Silahkan"

"Kau diciptakan menjadi iblis atau sebelumnya kau manusia?"Tanya Seongwoo.

"Aku diciptakan langsung menjadi iblis oleh Lucifer"

Daniel membawa Seongwoo ke kamarnya, lalu dia melempar Seongwoo pelan ke ranjangnya yang cukup besar. "Kau bosan hidup?" Tanya Daniel ke Seongwoo.

"Entah, kupikir sudah tidak ada gunanya aku hidup. Aku juga tidak tahu aku hidup untuk siapa" Balas Seongwoo.

"Kalau begitu hiduplah untukku, jaga jiwamu untukku" Ujar Daniel dengan mata merah yang menyala.

"Yes your highness"

Seringaian Daniel langsung muncul saat Seongwoo mengucapkan kalimat favoritenya itu. Setelah itu Daniel melepas kaos yang dia pakai dan menindih Seongwoo.

Dia mencium bibir tipis Seongwoo penuh gairah dan memainkan lidahnya di rongga mulut Seongwoo. Tetapi tidak lama dia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Jangan biarkan aku bermain sendiri" Ujar Daniel.

"Tidak akan, kau bisa memintaku bermain kapanpun kau mau. Daniel..."

"Sifatmu memang busuk tapi itu yang membuatku suka" Balas Daniel. Seongwoo hanya tertawa kecil.

Tanpa bersusah payah, Daniel menyobek kaos yang Seongwoo pakai dan melepasnya. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya sebentar dan menjilat lambang pentagram Seongwoo yang berada di dadanya.

"Eummmhh"

Lambang pentagram keduanya menyala dan membuat tubuh Seongwoo seperti dilahirkan kembali. "What are you doin?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Aku hanya memberikan sedikit kekuatanku, agar tubuhmu tidak hancur"

"Ok then"

Daniel langsung menarik turun celana Seongwoo dan melepas celana dalamnya, lalu membuangnya sembarang arah.

Benar-benar membuat junior Daniel mengeras, tubuhnya benar-benar indah. Kulit putih bersih seperti susu dan setiap lekukannya sempurna.

Tangan Daniel memainkan twinsball Seongwoo sembari dia bermain ciuman panas.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"Danielhhh..."

Mata Daniel berubah menjadi merah dan menatap manik hitam Seongwoo, "Your turn"

"Yes your highness"

••••

TBC

••••

Cukup kan Rate M nya?? kurang puas?? maaf bisanya dipuasin bukan muasin. g.

Menurut kalian ff ini kurang apa sih?? kasih tau key! jadi Huba bisa perbaikin gitu.

Re-Panda68 : maaf kalo buat gapaham. Hooh, dia ga debut, huhuhu

ichinisan1-3 : ngga gelap kok, masih ada matahari sama cahaya api

ichinisan1-3 : iyain, hehe. Aslinya mah dia gak gitu

ichinisah1-3 : keren namanya doang, coba cari tahu iblis Asmodeus itu iblis apa. Kata temen Huba lahar panas sama lava sama T.T. pandeepnya tergantu cerita.

Fitri : makasih, maaf udah buat nunggu. Huba bakal lebih cepet updatenya.

makasih yang udah nge review, kadang Huba disangka gila karena ketawa liat review kalian guys.

see ya


	5. Life Record

WARNING RET M!! WARNING!! RET M!! PAHAM?

•

•

•

Tangan Daniel sibuk memainkan junior imut Seongwoo sedangkan mulutnya sibuk melumat bibir Seongwoo.

Tiba-tiba mata Daniel berubah menjadi merah dan menatap manik hitam Seongwoo, "Your turn"

"Yes your highness"

Seperti sihir bagi Seongwoo, setiap Daniel memberinya perintah dia akan otomatis membalasnya dengan kalimat yang sama dan melakukan apa yang Daniel minta.

Seperti sekarang, Seongwoo ganti mendorong Daniel dan berada diatas Daniel. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Daniel.

"Aku akan bermain dengan indah" Bisik Seongwoo dengan seduktif.

Tangan Seongwoo melepas celana Daniel perlahan, sedikit susah saat menurunkan resletingnya, karena sangat sempit.

Setelah berhasil, Seongwoo menungging dan mengelus junior Daniel. "Yeshhh good Seongwoo" Daniel mengacak pelan rambut Seongwoo dan mendapat balasan senyuman darinya.

Seongwoo mengecup pelan junior Daniel dan mengulumnya dengan penuh nafsu, lidahnya bergerak dan memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi keduanya.

Junior Daniel benar-benar mengeras sekarang, dia terlalu menikmati kegiatannya. Terlebih service dari Seongwoo benar-benar hebat.

Lalu Seongwoo mengeluarkan junior Daniel dari mulutnya dan dia berganti duduk diatas Daniel. Dia menaik turunkan pinggulnya dan membuat twinsballnya menggesek junior Daniel.

"Ouhhh this is so goodhhh Danielhhh..."

Tetapi Daniel hanya menyeringai, lalu dia duduk dan menarik pinggang Seongwoo. Dia sedikit mendongak karena Seongwoo berada dipangkuannya.

Daniel mencium bibir Seongwoo agar dia berhenti memainkan pinggulnya. Lalu, Daniel mengangkat Seongwoo sedikit.

Dia menegakkan juniornya dan memasukkannya langsung ke lubang Seongwoo. "Aakkhh Danielhhh! Kenapa aakhhhh tidak pemanasan dulu!" Seongwoo memukul bahu Daniel pelan.

Daniel hanya menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan Seongwoo. Dia tebak pasti ini pertama kalinya dimasuki, buktinya lubangnya masih sangat sempit.

"Play!"

Seongwoo langsung menaik turunkan pinggulnya sembari menahan sakit di lubangnya. "Ouhhh yesshhh!" Daniel berkali-kali memuji permainan Seongwoo yang terbilang sangat bagus untuk seumurannya.

Tolong diingat Seongwoo hanyalah anak laki-laki berumur enam belas tahun.

Mata Seongwoo mendadak sayu, mulutnya terbuka dan air liurnya mengalir. Benar-benar membuat Daniel terangsang. Lalu tangannya bergerak dan memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Seongwoo dan memainkan lidahnya.

"Danielhhh... Can you?"

Kali ini Daniel sudah merasa agak kasihan dengan Seongwoo yang sepertinya kelelahan. Karena sedari tadi dia yang bermain.

Dia memeluk Seongwoo singkat dan menidurkannya. Sekarang Daniel yang bermain dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan membuat Seongwoo menahan nafasnya.

"Euhhhh...ssshhhhh"

Seongwoo memegangi pinggulnya yang sudah mulai sakit. Tetapi dia tidak meminta Daniel menghentikan permainannya.

'croott'

Dada dan wajah Daniel kotor akan cairan milik Seongwoo, tetapi dia membiarkannya dan memilih untuk menjilat yang ada disekitar mulutnya.

Dada Seongwoo naik turun dengan cepat saat Daniel memperdalam letak juniornya.

"Danielhhhh! Play hard!"

Seringaian Daniel langsung tercetak, lalu dia menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya dengan cepat membuat ranjangnya bergoyang.

Sedangkan Seongwoo benar-benar menikmatinya, sebelum dirinya mati nanti.

Untuk final, Daniel mengeluarkan juniornya dan membuatnya tegang kembali. Saat juniornya sudah benar-benar mengeras.

"AKKKHHHH!"

Dia memasukkan juniornya kembali sekali hentak hingga sampai menyentuh puncaknya. Dan membuat saliva Seongwoo mengalir dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

Lalu Daniel menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Seongwoo yang terlihat sekarat karena permainan malam ini. Dia mencium bibir Seongwoo singkat dan memeluknya.

Dia tersenyum kecil saat Seongwoo juga memberinya senyuman. Lalu dia menarik juniornya keluar dan membersihkan lubang Seongwoo yang berdarah.

"Biarkan saja, aku ingin menikmati rasa sakitnya" Ujar Seongwoo yang tahu Daniel ingin menyembuhkannya.

Daniel tertawa kecil, lalu dia membiarkan lubang Seongwoo seperti tadi dan berbaring disamping Seongwoo yang sedang menatapnya.

'pyarrr'

Daniel langsung menghalangi tubuh Seongwoo dari pecahan kaca jendelanya. "Sialan!" Umpat Daniel.

'cklek'

"Hey Daniel ada apa?" Tanya Guanlin yang sedang menggendong Jinyoung. Kebetulan mereka berdua juga telanjang.

"Sialan kalian semua! Bercinta saja terus!" Ujar Seonho.

"Kau lebih sialan! Mengganggu acara kami!" Balas Guanlin.

"Kenapa kau kemari!?" Tanya Daniel sengit.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu Daniel kalau Lucifer ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang!" Tambah Seonho.

"Bajingan kau Seonho!"

Daniel langsung beranjak dari atas Seongwoo dan menutupi tubuh Seongwoo yang telanjang. Untuk tubuhnya dia tidak peduli, karena ini bukan wujud aslinya.

"Kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Daniel yang sedang membersihkan kaca dari punggungnya dan dibantu Guanlin yang sudah menurunkan Jinyoung.

"Dia ingin membicarakan tentang anak itu" Tunjuk Seonho ke Seongwoo yang sedang sibuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kaosnya yang sudah sobek.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Entah, dia ingin memberitahumu hal penting katanya"

"Aku akan menemuinya besok! Kau harus ganti rugi jendela itu!" Ujar Daniel.

"Hanya jendela, itu hal mudah"

"Ganti dengan lima jiwa!" Ujar Daniel yang sudah menatap Seonho dingin.

"Itu tidak seharga bodoh!"

"Kau berani mengataiku?" Daniel langsung berdiri dan mendekati Seonho.

Tetapi Seonho langsung pergi dari kamar Daniel dan entah pergi kemana.

"Bajingan!" Umpat Daniel.

"Aku kembali ke kamar dulu" Ujar Guanlin, dia langsung menarik tangan Jinyoung dan keluar dari kamar Daniel.

Tanpa banyak kata Daniel kembali ke ranjangnya dan memeluk Seongwoo. "Tidurlah" Ujar Daniel ke Seongwoo.

"Daniel aku berubah pikiran..."

"Apa?"

"Tolong sembuhkan itu, kurasa aku akan mati kalau kau tidak menyembuhkannya"

"Kau tinggal ucapkan _hoheo taralna rondero tarel_ ,mantra itu akan menyembuhkan lukamu" Ujar Daniel.

Pagi ini Daniel dan Guanlin mengantarkan Seongwoo dan Jinyoung ke sekolah mereka. Mereka hanya berjalan kaki agar bisa bercanda selama perjalanan.

"Hey Jinyoung, kau tahu tidak kalau kemarin Woojin mengerjai Eunhyuk _seonsaengnim_!" Ujar Seongwoo semangat.

"Aku tidak tahu! Apa dia belum puas dihukum karena mengerjai Seungri _seonsaengnim_? Jadi prank apa lagi yang dia gunakan?"

"Kau tahu kamar mandi di lantai dua kan?"

"Ya, disana kamar mandi khusus laki-laki kan?"

"Woojin menuangkan sabun cair yang bening di lantai depan wastafel nomor tiga. Saat itu aku bersama Woojin, aku menggunakan wastafel nomor satu dan Woojin di nomor dua" Ujar Seongwoo yang berjalan mundur untuk bercerita dengan Jinyoung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Kau ke uks bersama Jihoon" Ujar Seongwoo malas.

"Ck, cepat lanjutkan ceritanya"

"Okay, lalu saat Eunhyuk _seonsaengnim_ keluar dari bilik toilet dia mau menggunakan wastafel. Tapi saat di melangkah dia langsung jatuh dan mencium lantai kamar mandi" Seongwoo menceritakannya dengan senyuman yang selalu mengembang.

Jinyoung langsung tertawa sangat keras dan berjongkok karena menahan sakit di perutnya karena terlalu lama tertawa. Tetapi Guanlin langsung menariknya agar berdiri lagi.

"Aku bertaruh kau akan dihukum nanti!" Ujar Jinyoung disela tawanya.

"Mungkin, lalu Woojin tertawa dan pergi dari kamar mandi. Sedangkan aku tertawa, tetapi aku masih membantunya berdiri"

"Berarti kau tidak akan kena hukuman"

"Tetapi bel berbunyi, aku langsung mendorong Eunhyuk _seonsaengnim_ dan membuatnya jatuh lagi. Dan aku otomatis lari ke kelas" Daniel tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sialan kau Seongwoo! Hukumanmu akan dua kali lipat!"

"Kurasa tidak, dia tidak akan mengenaliku"

"Hah? Kenapa? Wajahmu itu sangat mudah dihafal kau tahu! Terutama tahi lalatmu itu! Satu sekolah juga tahu kalau membicarakan konstelasi tiga bintang itu pasti kau!"

"Aku menggunakan masker, aku juga sudah menutup tiga tahi lalatku dengan alas bedak milik Minki!"

Saat mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, jadi mereka menyudahi cerita mereka dan hendak ke kelas masing-masing.

Tetapi, Daniel langsung menahan tangan Seongwoo dan menariknya agar menghadapnya. Lalu, dia memegangi bahu Seongwoo dan menatap manik hitam Seongwoo.

"Aku tidak akan berada di sekitar sini untuk sementara, jika kau ada masalah, hingga kau dihajar seperti kemarin kau bisa panggil namaku dan membuka tandamu. Aku akan berada disampingmu dalam hitungan detik. Mengerti?"

Tetapi Seongwoo langsung memeluk Daniel erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Daniel. "Aku akan menunggumu! Hati-hati!" Dan Daniel hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kau sudah ditunggu Jinyoung. Sana! Tidak usah belajar yang rajin, karena akhirnya kau mati ditanganku!"

"Aku tidak masalah jika mati ditanganmu!" Balas Seongwoo sembari tertawa.

•••

"Kenapa kau baru datang?" Tanya Minhyun.

"Aku harus memperbaiki jendela yang dihancurkan Seonho sialan itu!" Balas Daniel.

"Aku diberitahu _shinigami_ yang bekerja untukku. Dia bilang kalau dia akan mengambil life record milik Seongwoo, hari ini"

"Apa!?" Daniel sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

Life record adalah rekaman kehidupan milik seseorang, dan itu akan diambil oleh _shinigami_ kalau orang tersebut sudah mati.

"Dia akan mati saat perjalanan pulang, bus yang ditumpanginya mengalami kecelakaan"

"Tepatnya?"

"Empat puluh detik lagi"

•••

TBC

•••

Hai! Huba balik lama ya? maaf deh, Huba lagi banyak hal yang perlu dikerjain. g.

Ini chapter ada karena rasa bingung, maaf kalo agak gak nyambung. next chapter, END. okay!

sintyasintya70 : udah next ini

Yhati : emang aku terinspitasi dari anime itu, karena aku suka black theme nya itu loh.

Pingki-Kim : nganu apa hayo??

Next chapter, aku bakal lebih cepet buat update. tunggu ya makasih yang udah ngikutin sampe sini

see ya di next chapter


	6. I'm An Evil

Kaki Daniel langsung kehilangan kekuatannya saat melihat bus yang sudah terbakar di depannya.

"Daniel!" Guanlin muncul dari balik kerumunan orang dan menghampiri Daniel yang mematung.

"Daniel maaf, seharusnya aku mencegahnya pulang duluan" Ujar Jinyoung ketakutan.

Siapa yang tidak takut dengan rupa Daniel sekarang. Dia terlihat sangat marah, entah dia marah pada siapa tetapi dia sangat marah.

"Daniel..." Pikiran Daniel sepertinya kacau hingga mendengar Seongwoo memanggil namanya.

Tetapi Daniel masih waras, buktinya dia malah Daniel menajamkan pendengarannya dan fokus untuk mendengarkan area sekitarnya. Dan dia. mendengar suara yang sangat familiar sedang memanggil namanya.

Seketika dia tergerak untuk kesana. Kakinya otomatis melangkah untuk mendekati bus yang terbakar itu.

"Maaf anda tidak boleh kesana! Itu sangat berbahaya, tolong percayakan pada kami!" Ujar pemadam kebakaran yang menahan badan Daniel.

Tetapi Daniel tidak menggubrisnya, sayangnya petugas itu tidak membiarkan Daniel terus melangkah.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya pada kalian! Kalian itu hanya manusia!" Teriak Daniel kalap.

Dia langsung melempar petugas yang sedari tadi menahannya dan menatap tajam para petugas itu dengan mata merahnya.

Lalu dia masuk melalui jendela yang sudah pecah. "Daniel..." Suara itu berasal dari kursi penumpang bagian depan.

Tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung melepas sabuk pengaman dan menarik tubuh Seongwoo yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Kau bilang aku a-akan mati ditanganmu?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Kau tidak akan mati seperti ini. Bertahanlah sebentar saja"

Seongwoo langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Daniel dan mencium pipi Daniel. Bukannya lebih tenang, Daniel malah lebih tersulut amarahnya.

'blaam'

Daniel mengeluarkan sayapnya dan merentangkannya lebar. Membuat bus ini benar-benar hancur dan terlempar le sembarang arah.

Dan Guanlin otomatis mengeluarkan sayapnya untuk melindungi Jinyoung dari potongan bus yang terbang.

Lalu dia langsung mengubah sedikit bentuk wajahnya dan pergi dengan Jinyoung di gendongannya untuk menyusul Daniel yang sudah pergi dengan Seongwoo.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Guanlin yang sudah menyamakan posisinya dengan Daniel.

"Lucifer" Jawab Daniel singkat.

...

Dengan Seongwoo yang sekarat, Daniel melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana Lucifer berada. Lalu dia meletakkan Seongwoo di depan Lucifer dan dia berlutut padanya.

Begitu juga dengan Guanlin, dia membawa Jinyoung bersamanya. Mereka bertiga berlutut di depan Lucifer dan berdiri setelah mendapat ijin berbicara darinya.

Tetapi tidak dengan Daniel, dia memilih untuk tetap berlutut dan membantu Seongwoo duduk.

"Seongwoo, jangan marah padaku" Ujar Daniel.

"Tidak a-akan"

"Jadi Daniel, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan membuatku kenyang hingga sepuluh tahun kedepan" Jawab Daniel singkat.

"Lalu?" Tanya Lucifer santai.

"Lakukan yang kau inginkan sebelumnya, buat dia menjadi iblis"

Guanlin dan Jinyoung terkejut, mereka langsung menatap Daniel yang sedari tadi memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Aku setuju" Jawab Lucifer.

Daniel menatap Seongwoo sebentar dan menggenggam tangannya, lalu dia menatap wajah Seongwoo lekat. "Jangan ragu" Ujar Seongwoo lirih.

Dan itu sukses membuat perasaan Daniel terluka, melihat orang yang dikasihinya seperti ini. Membuatnya ingin membunuh setiap orang yang berada didepannya.

"Ini semua rencanamu kan!" Ujar Daniel marah pada Lucifer.

"Kenapa aku?"

"KAU MENGINGINKAN DIA MENJADI IBLIS! DAN KAU MEMPERCEPAT KEMATIANNYA! AKU TAHU SEMUANYA! SEHARUSNYA DIA MATI DI UMUR TIGA PULUH DUA TAHUN! BUKAN SEKARANG!"

Lucifer hanya diam dan memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang dipenuhi amarah.

"KENAPA!" Teriak Daniel.

"Aku melihat sifatnya yang licik dan penuh kebohongan. Aku menyukainya, dengan sifatnya itu sangat disayangkan jika hanya menjadi manusia"

"Daniel... aku ti-tidak apa-apa" Ujar Seongwoo tersenggal-senggal.

Seongwoo mengusap pipi Daniel Daniel dan mencubit hidung bangirnya pelan. "Lakukan saja" Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengambil seluruh jiwa Seongwoo dalam sekejap.

Setelah selesai, dia membuka baju Seongwoo dan memperhatikan tanda pentagram yang mulai memudar.

"Kau bisa lakukan sekarang" Ujar Daniel setelah tanda di dada Seongwoo benar-benar hilang.

Dia langsung meletakkan tubuh kosong itu dan mundur untuk memberinya ruang. Lalu dia berdiri di samping Guanlin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lucifer.

Sedangkan Lucifer dia bekerja sendiri untuk mengubah Seongwoo menjadi iblis. Dia mengangkat tubuh Seongwoo dan memberikan semacam shielduntuk tubuh Seongwoo.

Dia di letakkan di ujung tempat ini dengan shieldyang perlahan akan mengubahnya menjadi iblis.

"Daniel... Apa Seongwoo akan benar-benar menjadi iblis?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Ya. Maafkan aku, telah mengubah temanmu menjadi iblis" Ujar Daniel.

Mereka bertiga pergi setelah memberi hormat pada Lucifer.

...

"DANIEEL!"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan mendapati Seongwoo yang sedang berlarian ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat bahagia sekali?"

Badan Daniel langsung terdorong kebelakang karena Seongwoo menubruknya untuk memeluknya.

"Aku mendapat A dalam matematika!" Ujar Seongwoo.

"Milik siapa?" Tanya Daniel yang sedang merunduk untuk menyamakan wajah mereka.

"Aku menukar lembar jawab Jaehyun dengan milikku" bisik Seongwoo di telinga Daniel.

Daniel hanya tertawa kecil dan memeluknya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan badannya pelan.

"Hey Seongwoo!" Daniel langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Mina yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Jangan lupa datang ke pesta ulang tahunku nanti malam!" Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak melupakannnya!"

"Okay! Ajak juga Jinyoung!"

Seongwoo hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Lalu dia melambaikan tangannya pada Mina yang sudah menjauh.

"Ayo pulang" Ajak Daniel yang sudah menggenggam tangan kecil Seongwoo.

"Kaja!" Seongwoo langsung memeluk lengan besar Daniel dan berjalan beriringan bersamanya.

Daripada dulu, Daniel lebih banyak bicara saat bersama Seongwoo, dia selalu terbawa suasana jika bersama Seongwoo yang notabennya anak yang banyak bicara.

"Daniel sebenarnya aku tidak suka saat didekatmu"

"Apa!?" Tanya Daniel yang sudah menatap Seongwoo tajam.

"Tinggiku hanya 168cm, aku terlihat sangat pendek. Banyak yang bertanya padaku, apa kau ini ayahku. Aku tidak menyukainya" Ujar Seongwoo dengan alis yang mengkerut.

"Kau masih kelas sepuluh bukan?"

"Iya, tapi Daniel... Apa tinggi mu bertambah atau tetap sama seperti sekarang?"

"Sepertinya sama saja"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Daniel, Seongwoo langsung menghela nafasnya pasrah.

...

'tok tok tok'

"Seongwoo-ya! Ayo berangkat, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Teriak Jinyoung dari depan kamar Seongwoo.

"Dia sedang memakai make-up"

"Oit! Kkamjakiya!" Jinyoung langsung memukul lengan Daniel.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut kalau Daniel sudah berada dibelakangnya tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun dan tiba-tiba berbicara di telinganya.

Dan sekarang Daniel sudah tidak berada dibelakang Jinyoung.

"Okay ayo!"

Seongwoo dan Jinyoung berangkat bersama menggunakan bus untuk menuju rumah Mina.

Mereka harus menggunakan kostum karakter animasi. Nantinya Seongwoo memakai kostum milik Ciel Phantomhive dari anime Black Butler.

Sedangkan Jinyoung akan memakai kostum milik Kaito Kid dari anime Kid of the Phantom Thief.

Tetapi sekarang mereka hanya menggunakan bagian celananya saja, sedangkan atasannya mereka masih menggunakan jaket.

Setelah sampai mereka langsung ke ruang ganti dan berganti memakai kostum masing-masing.

Mereka bersama-sama menuju belakang rumah Mina yang sudah di sulap menjadi tempat pesta ulang tahun.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Untung saja acaranya baru dimulai. Jadi kalian tidak ketinggalan banyak" ujar teman sekelas Jinyoung yang bernama Jihoon.

"Itu gara-gara Seongwoo, terlalu memakai make-up" Ujar Jinyoung.

"Biar saja, yang penting harus tampil sempurna" Ujar Seongwoo centil.

Mereka mengikuti acara pesta ulang tahun Mina hingga sampai di bagian santai. Seongwoo dan Jinyoung selalu bersama di acara ini, itu karena dia harus mengawasi Seongwoo karena disuruh Daniel.

Lalu mereka bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Hey Seongwoo!" Daehwi memanggilnya dan mengulurkan segelas beer untuk Seongwoo.

Dengan ragu, Seongwoo menerimanya dan hanya membawanya saja.

"Aku belum melihat Seongwoo makan sedari tadi, padahal biasanya dia banyak makan" Ujar Jihoon.

"Aku baru saja makan dirumah" Balas Seongwoo.

"Aah kau tidak asyik!" Ujar Woojin yang langsung meninggalkan Seongwoo.

"Untuk Seongwoo! Spesial!" Woojin kembali lagi dan membawa satu cup cake dengan topping messes warna-warni ditangannya.

Dia memberikannya pada Seongwoo dan memperhatikannya. "Makanlah" Ujar Woojin. Sedangkan Jinyoung hanya bisa menatap khawatir.

"Okay okay! Sepertinya semuanya mengkhawatirkan aku ya? Terima kasih!" Seongwoo hanya bercanda padahal di hatinya gelisah tak karuan.

Dia mengangkat sebentar beer di tangannya dan meminumnya, baru dia memakan cup cake yang diberikan Woojin tadi karena teman-temannya menyuruhnya untuk memakannya.

Lalu mereka mengobrol lagi, tetapi tidak lama kemudian Seongwoo ijin ke kamar mandi.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar"

Dia langsung ke kamar mandi dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Seongwoo berusaha memuntahkan makanan yang dimakannya tadi, tetapi tidak bisa.Dia terus memukul perutnya agar bisa muntah, tetapi sia-sia saja.

"Bagus, aku benar-benar menelannya" Seongwoo langsung bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi sembari menekan perutnya keras.

"Sakit..." Lirih Seongwoo yang sudah lemas.

'tok tok tok'

"Seongwoo, buka kancingnya" Ujar Jinyoung dari luar.

Tanpa menjawabnya, Seongwoo langsung merangkak untuk membuka kancingnya, lalu dia menubruk badan Jinyoung. "I messed up" Rintih Seongwoo.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Daniel dan Guanlin sudah menunggu di depan"

Seongwoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan pasrah pada Jinyoung yang memapahnya.

Lalu mereka berpamitan pada Mina dan keluar dari area rumah itu.

"Daniel!"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan membantu Jinyoung, kini Daniel lah yang mengurus Seongwoo yang terlihat sudah tidak berdaya.

Dia langsung membopong Seongwoo dengan satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain mengusap wajah kecil Seongwoo secara lembut.

Karena Seongwoo digendong dengan model koala dengan mudahnya dia menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya di perpotongan leher Daniel.

"Kau kenapa heum?" Tanya Daniel.

"Aku memakan cup cake dan minum beer" jawab Seongwoo jujur.

"Kenapa kau memakannya?"

"Mereka seperti memaksaku untuk memakannya"

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu tidak bisa memakan sembarangan seperti dulu. Karena apa?" Tanya Daniel.

"Karena aku iblis. Sepertimu"

"Berhati-hatilah. Jika kau seperti ini terus tubuhmu akan rusak"

"Yes your highness"

...

END

...

Yeahhhh ini endingnya. Ini gak gantung kan? Maaf ya kalo gak memuaskan. Tapi Huba bikin semaksimal mungkin kok, tapi kan emang orang beda" jadi kalo gak suka sama endingnya maafin Huba ya

ichinisan1-3 : akhirnya notis pandeep ku. Kkkk. Emang dibikin manis si Jinyoung mah.

ichinisan1-3 : kalo gak kuat bisa angkat tangan. Seongwoo mati?? Mati gak?? Kalo disini aku shinigami ambil dari anime black butler

Jadi gini guys, Huba pengen tahu pendapat kalian buat ending ini? mau gak? luangin waktu kalian bentar aja deh, buat kasih saran atau kritik buat Huba. Biar ff Huba yang lain bisa lebih bagus.

Huba tunggu ya

Makasih yang udah baca, follow, maupun nge fav ff yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini.

See ya! di lain ff


End file.
